Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire/credits
These are the credits for ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire''. Staff Director * Shigeru Ohmori Character Art Director * Ken Sugimori 3D Art Director * Mana Ibe Program Director * Tomoya Takahashi Planning Director * Masafumi Saito Scenario * Masafumi Nukita Pokémon Concept * Suguru Nakatsui Field System Programming * Miyuki Iwasawa - Lead * Genya Hosaka * Junya Ikuta * Makoto Takebe * Tatsuya Kato Battle&Contest System Programming * Nobuhiko Ariizumi - Lead * Kazuki Saita UI System Programming * Hiroyuki Nakamura * Koji Kawada * Syo Ohhira Network Programming * Shin Kohsaka Pokémon Draw Programming * Masateru Ishiguro Pokémon Characters Design * Ken Sugimori - Director * Yusuke Ohmura * Hironobu Yoshida * Kenkichi Toyama * Hiroki Fuchino * Takao Unno * Mana Ibe * Kensaku Nabana * Emi Ando * Reiko Tanoue * Motofumi Fujiwara * Hitoshi Ariga * Kanako Eo Trainer Graphics Design * Megumi Mizutani * Emi Ando * Yusuke Ohmura * Megumi Mashiko * Natsumi Inoue * Reiko Tanoue * Rafal Gosieniecki Illustration Support * Hitoshi Ariga 3D Map Graphics * Haruka Tochigi - Lead * Hiroki Fuchino * Yuki Kawamoto * Kensaku Nabana * Sakiko Maeda * Tsubasa Matsuzaki * Kazuhiro Onuma * PLANETA Co.,Ltd. * Digital Works Entertainment., Inc. Character Modeling * Tomohiko Ohkubo * Sakiko Maeda * Megumi Mashiko * Hidenori Tanaka * Yukari Hoshi * Kioka Niimi * Shinobu Ueki * Mamoru Hitotsuyanagi * Chihiro Fujii * Shinji Tamano * Daishi Yanai * Jun Arai * Haruyasu Akagi * Yousuke Toyoshima * Kouji Ogawa * Takeshi Inomata * Shun Kitamura * Tasuku Yoshii * Misaki Ito * Soshi Takatsu Digital Movie Design Character Motion Design * Mayuka Yoshikawa - Lead * Natsumi Inoue * Futoshi Kajita * Masahiro Ueda * Sosuke Honda * Yutaka Aihara * Shigeru Takenaka * Hirohisa Togase * Shigemi Karaki * Yuki Wakamatsu * Rosa Tsukamoto Effect Design * Kojiro Matsuyama * Kouichi Fujikawa UI Graphic Design * Hironobu Yoshida - Lead * Mitsuhiro Ariga * Saori Hagiwara Concept Illustration * Rafal Gosieniecki Music * Minako Adachi * Shota Kageyama * Hideaki Kuroda Pokémon Voice Design * Hideaki Kuroda Sound Effects * Hideaki Kuroda Sound Management * Shota Kageyama Game Battle & Contest System Design * Kazumasa Iwao - Lead * Koji Nishino Network System Game Design Secret Base Game Design * Atsushi Terachi Game UI System Design * Tetsuji Ohta * Mai Mizuguchi Game Dialogue Design * Masafumi Nukita - Lead * Suguru Nakatsui * Hitomi Sato Game Text Localization Support * Kenji Matsushima * Masafumi Nukita Game Action Script Design * Katsunori Suginaka * Satoshi Tamagawa * Hiroyuki Namiki Game Map Design * Suguru Nakatsui - Lead * Akira Nakamura * Chihiro Hayashi * Kazumasa Iwao * Atsushi Terachi * Kazuki Muroi * Yohei Asaoka Trainer Character Concept * Suguru Nakatsui * Chihiro Hayashi Game Design Balancing * Hiro Nakamura * Yukitaka Tani * Hiroki Kitahara * Yuto Fujisawa * Junko Ohta Pokémon 3D Modeling * Atsuko Ujiie - Art Director * Masamichi Anazawa - Product Manager * Miku Majima * Takashi Sakuma * Takafumi Misawa * Joe Naha * Rie Tatsuno * Masaya Ishizuka * Kazuhisa Nishimura * Hidetomo Ito Pokémon Character Modeling * Hiroki Fujiwara - Lead * Shunsuke Uematsu * Kengo Nakahiro * Takashi Nagashima * Atsushi Watanabe * Yasuhisa Sakamoto * Kouichiro Wakamatsu * Yuri Suga * Mai Takai * Chisato Fujita * Akane Haraki * Tomoka Ogura * Syohei Chiwata * Takaya Shinkai * Kousuke Takemura Lead Technical Artist * Shunsuke Uematsu Pokémon Character Motion * Masataka Hata - Lead * Mika Anzai * Tomomi Sakuma * Akira Sakawa * Yasuko Motoki * Yuichi Ishizaki * Megumi Miyagawa Pikachu Voice * Ikue Otani Localization Engineering * Kei Ninomiya English Localization * Yasuhiro Usui * Mikiko Ryu * Mayu Todo * Bryan Olsson English Translation * Hisato Yamamori * Sayuri Munday * Jillian Nonaka * Ben Regal English Editing * Blaise Selby * Kellyn Ballard * Eric Haddock * Wolfgang Baur European Localisation * Noriko Netley * Makiko Cottrell * Kaori Manabe * Nami Kusumoto * Maya Yoshida * Suirei Okata * Hideko Russell * Bertrand Lecocq * Elena Nardo * Cyril Schultz French Translation * Guillaume Didier * Pascal Ehret * Aymeric Forgit * Géraldine Oudin * Sarah Provost French Editing * Franck Couée * Pierre Gauthier German Translation * Kathleen Kalms * Michael Ecke * Daniel Heucher * Matthias Wissnet * Gyo Araiwa German Editing * Claudia Thon * Sina Moelleken Italian Translation * Marco Sartori * Guido Scarabello * Giovanni Ballarin * Anna Rita Spera * Paolo Faresi Italian Editing * Silvia De Bellis * Fabio Giusti Spanish Translation * Alejandro Martínez Monge * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Enrique Joga Elvira * Servando Doval Díaz * Alberto Sánchez Álvarez Spanish Editing * Virginia Paradés Gurrea * Mariona Pera i de Miguel Korean Translation & Editing * Chanho Sohn * Yongho So * Mihwa Choi * Jihwan Kim * Taehyung Lee English & European Graphic Design * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill * Hiromi Kimura * John Moore * Slawek Jurczyk English & European Localization Support * Antoin Johnson * Jeff Hines * Marvin Andrews NOA Localization Support * Seth McMahill * Joel Simon * Rie Fujiwara * Ryo Uchida * Terry Chan * Dan Owsen * Michael Barry NOE Localisation Support * Michaël Hugot * Silvio Schmelz * Kazunari Suzuki * Stefan Dickhardt Korean Localization Support * Kimiko Nakamichi * Ilho Kim * Jonghoon Park NOK Localization Support * Hyokjin Jung * Jihyun Choi * Bomi Yun * Siyoung An * Boa Heo Localization Special Thanks * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai * Christopher Parent * Thomas Candland * Demetrius Boggs * Mary Raye * Gil Ruta * Ryoko Sawabe * Dario De Leo * Lubov Blaesing * Atsushi Sugimoto * Jaiboem Lim * Jihye Lee Technical Support * Yuta Ogawa * Shingo Okamoto * Shuhei Furukawa Server Development * Hirokazu Shimaoka * Noritaka Otsuka * Yu Nishikawa * Kojiro Taguchi * Hajime Nakao * Masayuki Kimura Pokémon Global Link * Shin Uwai * Makiko Takahashi * Kunihito Nozawa * Tetsuya Yamamoto * Keiichi Miyata * Dai Okuyama Debug Management * Yuki Tanikawa * Yasuharu Ohta * Takahiro Kumasaka * Motoki Nakajima * Keisuke Fukushima Debug * Mario Club * DIGITAL Hearts NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Randy Shoemake * Seth Hanser * Robert Jahn * Marko Wallenius * Kathy Huguenard * Makiko Szolas * Teresa Lillygren * Kindra Timmerwilke * Shannon Jaye Roberts * Nicko Gonzalez de Santiago * Sara Hoad * Stéphane Arlot * Ludovic Tientcheu Ponkin * Andrew Best * Ondrej Lang * Shannon Carroll * Dutch Hixenbaugh NOE QA Coordination * Patrick Thorenz * Jesús Gutiérrez Cuadra * J. Ignacio León López NOE Quality Assurance * Ben Howard-Hale * Ben Southam * Christopher Stewart * Ahmed Bounouar * Marie-Cécile Dussol * Fred Gouard * Florian Richert * Laurence Uhlen * Stéphane Dumain * Marie-Aimée Pérez * Cédric Samson * Sophie Soudais * Daniele Albrito * Fabio Brignoli * Alessandro Calemme * Sergio Fragomeli * Edoardo Toniolatti * Alice Troiani * Claudio De Angelis * Elisabetta Gandione * Marco Malavisi * Sebastian Jende * Matthias Noll * Chris Schepella * Hannah Siebert * Alexander Tenge * Monika Christof * Lukas Mildner * Sandra Pommer * Ivana Zagorscak * Laura Fernández Caballero * Silvia Garay Zamora * David Gutiérrez Varona * David Higueras Nafría * Carolina Pacheco Cribero * María del Mar Illescas Delgado * David Martín Navarro * Rafael Martínez Jausoro * José Rosado Medina * Pole To Win Europe Ltd. NOK Testing & Quality Assurance * Hyokjin Jung * Kyoungim Na * Eodo Lee * NOK Quality Control Sect. Special Thanks Concept & Plot * Shigeru Ohmori Based on the work of * The Ruby and Sapphire Development Staff Artwork * Kenichi Koga * Hidefumi Ide * Sakae Kimura Artwork Support * Yasuko Sugiyama * Sachiko Nakamichi Manual Editing * Kiyomi Itani * Aki Sakurai Information Coordinators * Yuta Nakai * Toya Yoneda * Shiho Haraguchi Coordinators * Shunsuke Kohori * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Akira Kinashi * Yuki Okada Produced by * Junichi Masuda * Shusaku Egami * Takato Utsunomiya * Hitoshi Yamagami Executive Producers * Satoshi Tajiri * Satoru Iwata * Tsunekazu Ishihara Developed by * GAME FREAK inc. Category:Credits